Conceived in Womb
by Bubalubagus
Summary: A comedic series about a couple of OCs in the abyss, none of the actual characters from the show are in this, at least I didn't plan to include them at the time I'm writing this summary.
1. Chapter 1

The Abyss, one of the world's greatest mysteries, to this day only a tiny fraction of it has been explored, in fact we don't even know how deep it goes. Traversing the Abyss is dangerous business, so people get training to go down there, the explorer classes are as such, the red whistles, the blue whistles, the purple whistles, the black whistles, and the white whistles. Some aspire to be the greatest explorers, the white whistles, some don't care, some are just insane, the abyss attracts all sorts of people, and an unlikely group of kids would soon find that the abyss is more treacherous than they could have possibly imagined.

"Well fellas, the day is approaching." said Aidan "Um, yeah, I guess it is" said Sean nonchalantly "Listen Aidan we've been alive for 16 years we don't need you to remind us when our birthday is." said Bryan "Jeez, sorry man I didn't think it was a big fucking deal." said Aidan "Well it is, even if we are triplets, I really don't care for any of you." said Sean.

"Well fuck you too" said Aidan "Oh I'm sorry Aidan, remember that time I never cared what you thought of me?" said Sean "Jesus Sean" said Bryan while giggling at Aidan's expense "Man, stop fucking laughing, why doesn't anyone ever side with me?" complained Aidan like a fucking pussy. "Hopefully by the time our joint birthday rolls around you'll both be a bit nicer." he continued.

The trio heard an opening door and the sound of footsteps as they turned to see their friend Bennett, he casually approached them on the orphanage balcony overlooking the abyss "So what are you guys talking about?" he asked "Just our birthday" said Sean "OH YEAH!" yelled Bennett completely unnecessarily, remembering something important "I forgot to tell you guys, you'll totally die before your birthday, but only if you're looking forward to it." he said.

"Um, are you sure?" asked Bryan "Well, no, not really, we don't have 100% proof, so maybe I jumped the gun a bit." he said "Yeah, you did" said Sean "I don't know guys, maybe it's true" said Aidan "Yeah well I would expect a christian to say some stupid shit like that." said Sean, but just then at that moment, fate hit those boys like Riko hit Reg in the asshole with that stick.

Some random jackass was just walking down the alleyway beneath the balcony spewing some worthless garbage out of his mouth when he became an example to our characters of why fate should not be tempted "Boy oh boy, I can't wait for my birthday tomorrow!" he said enthusiastically, now hold the phone fucker, because suddenly, in a freak accident unparallelled by anything ever seen before by the human race, the boy fell backwards and hit his head on the ground. The force shattered his skull completely, like a smashed watermelon, just bloody brain pulp everywhere.

The group's minds were fucking obliterated by what they had just seen, Sean and Bryan whirled toward Aidan in bewilderment, not really at the fact that some kid just brutally died, but just the fact that Aidan was right about something. "Well, I guess that doesn't really prove it, but it's good evidence, do you guys really want to risk that happening to you?" asked Aidan.

"I kinda just want to know what made him fall over." commented Sean "Yeah it was weird, it looked like something made him lose balance." said Bryan "But what on Earth is capable of causing such a dramatic slip? Wait a second…. Don't tell me it's….." said Aidan as they all slowly turned to Bennett who was just standing there looking like a retarded flamingo, a line of drool dripping out of his dopey looking mouth unevenly plastered on his lax face, but it was not his moronic expression that disturbed our heroes, it was the thing Bennett was holding in his hand.

"BENNETT I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR THE PAST 10 YEARS NOT TO PUT THAT MUCH KETCHUP ON YOUR FUCKING SANDWICH! AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, SOME GUY SLIPPED AND DIED!" said Sean as he smacked the sandwich bennett was holding away from him, a trail of excessive condiments left in its wake, Bennett's unconcerned face followed the path of his lost food item in vacancy, completely unsympathetic towards the child he inadvertently murdered.

Aidan and Bryan turned away from the other two, they didn't care to see them fight, they only wanted to see the true nature of that child's death. And it was revealed to them, for by his feet was an enormous puddle of ketchup with a very distinct footprint in it, proving that the kid did in fact slip on Bennett's ketchup and die.

"Bennett you definitely just killed someone." said Bryan "Meh, it's whatever" said Bennett with that classic Bennett expression on his face, you know the one, where his eyebrows are narrowed and he looks upset at what you said, but you can't take him seriously because of all of the ketchup on his face, vintage Bennett right there "Yeah Bennett I'm not entirely comfortable with that answer." said Sean "They're going to find out it was you, he died right next to the orphanage and you are the only one who uses that much ketchup, you should turn yourself in before things get worse."

"But I don't want to go to jail." said Bennett "Maybe if I just leave him there people will think he died from that birthday epidemic." "Bennett, you literally killed someone, you can't just get away with that!" said Sean "Why not?" asked Bennett "WHY NOT!?" asked Bryan and Sean in unison "I don't know guys, I kinda agree with Bennett on this one, if we don't tell them, they don't know." said Aidan "Do you not care that you ended the life of another human being?" Sean asked.

"What do you mean do I care? Do you care? I didn't think it was a big deal, some guy just happened to die, it happens all the time, it's just that this time we saw it happen, if we ignore it should be fine." said Aidan "YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS A BI- oh my _god_ , Aidan!" started Bryan on one of his rants "Aidan you can't just kill people, like, what the fuck? I'm actually upset about this right now, this isn't part of the meme anymore!" said Bryan.

"Um, Bryan are you okay?" asked Sean "No! Did you hear me? I said I wasn't kidding! My feelings aren't a joke Sean, I'm actually mad for real this time, I'm not doing these fucking memes anymore, it's stupid!" said Bryan "B-Bryan, relax it's just a fanfiction." said Bennett "Fuck the Fanfiction! You think that you can pay me to be in this and expect me to turn death into a comedy skit? What the fuck is wrong with you people? I didn't even want to be in this, but you guys made me, and now I'm involved in an actual murder, this isn't a fake death, we didn't fake kill that guy for a story, he's really dead, his body is right down there! We killed him!" said Bryan.

"We _killed_ him"


	2. Chapter 2

In a dimly lit corridor with walls of mossy stone, Sean and Aidan walked through the labyrinth of an underground dungeon which now served as the most secure penitentiary in the village of Orth. Why were they there? To visit their friend who had commited murder of course.

Bryan heard the steel door of his cell creak open, of course even within his own cell he was still confined to an even smaller cage in the corner of the room, so it wasn't like he could leave or anything, but he was pleasantly surprised to see his friends Aidan and Sean there instead of the usual guards.

"Fuck, well, I guess it's about time you visited me." said Bryan "Yeah, we really didn't feel like it, but we figured we probably should." said Aidan while Sean just silently agreed with him, he took a sip out of an bottle of coke zero which was not actually filled with coke zero, but water. "Well, I guess I'll take what I can get, also Sean you should stop drinking out of that, the plastic will break down slowly into your water, and too much plastic intake can lead to cancer." said Bryan.

"Fuck it" said Sean "Besides, what about you? You're acting pretty chill for a guy who's on death row." "Well, I did it to myself, I really lost it last week, I mean I am still pissed since I didn't actually kill someone, but I knew better then to act up like that at the scene of a crime." said Bryan "Yeah, Bennett completely got off the hook for what he did, and everybody thought it was you who killed that guy since you were acting all crazy, even if you did know better, you still shouldn't be here." said Aidan.

"Well I am here, so until that problem is solved, I can't be worrying about anything else." said Bryan, but his grimace turned to a look of curiosity as he saw his two friends grin "Yeah about that, we're actually here to get you out of this place." said Aidan "Wait, how on earth are you guys going to break me out of prison?" asked Bryan "Yeah no for real, how are we going to do that?" asked Sean.

"Wait you mean you don't even know?" asked Bryan "Nope, Aidan said he had a plan so I came along." said Sean "That doesn't sound like something you would do." said Bryan "Yeah, but I was bored so I decided it might be entertaining to see what he has planned, I'll just be playing Dragon Ball Legends on my phone while he does whatever." said Sean, pulling out his phone and doing exactly that.

"So what _is_ your plan?" Bryan asked once more "God dammit man what the fuck?" yelled a voice from the hallway "Hmm, I think that might be it right there." said Aidan.

Down the hall, Bennett had unfortunately spilled his grape soda all over the backpack one of the guards had brought with him "What the hell kid? You're like, 16, how are you this fucking clumsy?" he asked "You bumped into me, what did you think was going to happen, this isn't my fault, you should have watched where you were going." said Bennett "Kid, the cap to the bottle isn't even on there, do you even have it with you? Why would you carry around a drink with no lid like that? Of course I didn't think anything bad would happen if I bumped into you, nobody carries around their drink without the lid on you dumbass!" yelled the guard "but its just so much work to have to constantly take the cap on and off, so I just save myself the trouble and always leave it off, it's not that weird actually" responded a smug Bennett "Listen here you fucking pest, nobody fucking does that, -!" But the guard suddenly went silent

Bennett's job was done, that one distraction, that one instant the guard lost focus, and he was taken out. A 6'4" scruffy looking man wearing tattered clothes and smelled distinctly like hawaiian punch berry blue typhoon was holding a can of baked beans which he had smashed over the head of the guard "Thanks Vito!" said Bennett "Ey, no problem Bennitto, you guys have been my primary source for marijuana for the past four years, I suppose I owe you a coupla favors." said Vito in an voice that just sounded like every accent in the world combined before tipping his head back and downing the whole can of baked beans, violently grunting with what sounded like sexual pleasure before finally finishing, all in a few seconds "Now I gotta go, got the rest of the plan to finish ya know?"

Vito tossed the can on the ground causing some leftover sauce to splatter across the floor before wiping the sauce off of his own face, with that task completed he took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the unconscious guard, straining as he dragged him back up the hall to the nearest restroom. "Time to meet up with the others." said Bennett as he turned away from Vito and ran in the opposite direction, heading right towards Bryan's cell.

"I mean personally if you ask me a girl with a flat chest is way cuter than a girl with big boobs" said Aidan "Oh dude don't you fucking start with your loli bullshit again." said Sean who was still playing dragon ball legends. Their conversation was cut short however as Bennett burst through the once closed door "Aidan! I did what you said, now come on, we don't need to be here anymore!" he said "Good work, okay Sean, it's time to go." said Aidan.

"Mmmmmm, I don't know, I kinda don't feel like moving." he replied as he wriggled around in his spot in the corner, getting nice and comfortable as he wasn't planning on going anywhere "Fine, I guess I'll just leave yo crusty ass behind." said Aidan "That's fine." said Sean. And with that Aidan and Bennett got the fuck out of there, Sean sat there on his phone, not really paying attention until realization suddenly dawned on him

"Oh fuck did they actually leave without me?" he asked "Yeah they did, why you said you weren't going anywhere." said Bryan "Oh shit! I thought they were kidding, Aidan is my ride home! It's like, nine thirty at night I'm not walking all the way back!" he said "Wait, so you needed a ride home and you just let Aidan and Bennett run off? Why would you do that?" asked Bryan, he sounded mad but he was also snickering at him, so it was hard to tell what he was feeling "I just told you I didn't think they were being serious! Why would they leave me?" asked Sean, Bryan just facepalmed while laughing and said "Get the fuck out of here! What are you doing? If you hurry you can still get there in time! Hurry the fuck up!" he yelled in what seemed to be frustration, yet amusement was unmistakably heard in his tone as well.

Sean just turned and ran after them, but as soon as he left another man walked in, he was quite tall and was clearly a guard because he was wearing one of their uniforms, but at the same time he didn't look like the kind of guy who would be a guard in the first place, his hair was all messy and tangled, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while, not to mention the bloodshot eyes and the awful stench of hawaiian punch berry blue typhoon coming off of him "Ummm, so can I help you?" asked Bryan.

Aidan and Bennett had just made it to the exit of the prison, when Sean almost crashed into them because he was running so fast towards them "Aidan, why the fuck did you leave me?!" asked Sean "Because you said that you were staying!" said Aidan "I was clearly kidding!" said Sean "Um, no Sean, you seemed pretty serious." said Bennett "Come on, why would I let you guys leave without me?" asked Sean "What do you mean, that's totally something you would do, even to your own brother." said Bennett.

"Because Aidan's going to drive us home!" said Sean "Sean I don't know how to drive, you already know our parents can't do it, they're all down in the abyss, how the fuck did you expect me to drive you anywhere?" asked Aidan "Wait what? I totally thought you could drive." said Sean "Sean we live together, you're my _brother_ , how could you be this misinformed about me?" asked Aidan "Aidan we all know that Sean just doesn't give a fuck." said Bennett.

"You should know how to drive, what kid your age doesn't?" asked Sean "Umm, apparently you, just because you don't pay attention to your siblings doesn't mean I don't, I know you don't know how to drive either, so I don't know what the fuck you're complaining about." said Aidan. Sean glared at him, ready to make a comeback when he realized something "Oh you cannot be fucking serious." he said.

"What?" asked Bennett "Fuck, I can't believe I left it!" said Sean "Seriously I have no idea what's going on here." said Bennett "I left my water bottle back in Bryan's cell." he said "You mean that old bottle of coke zero that you emptied out? Dude you can't keep on reusing a plastic bottle like that, it gets worn out, do you want to die or something?" asked Aidan "FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Sean yelled before rushing back into the prison.

"Alright here's the deal my amigo, I am known as Vito Skelebreezi, and I'm here to break you out." said Vito while masquerading as a guard "Are you serious? _This_ was Aidan's plan?" asked Bryan "Fear not comrade, I am more than capable of getting you out of here." said Vito "I do not believe you, how on Earth do you even know me?" asked Bryan "Ey, a friend of a friend is a friend no?" asked Vito.

"I guess that's one way to put it." said Bryan "So you know my other friends? But how come I've never met you, what exactly is your relationship with them?" asked Bryan "Well we are trade partners, I am a firearms manufacturer, I sell all sorts of weapons on the black market." explained Vito "That sounds… pretty important, so with that in mind, what on earth can _my_ friends trade with you for something like that?" asked Bryan "... Narcotics" said Vito "Oh my fucking god." said Bryan in disappointment.

"Well, now with introductions out of the way let's bust you out," said Vito "Wait a second does this mean that Aidan Bennett and Sean all have a weapons stash?" asked Bryan "Enough questions amigo, the time for action is now!" said Vito as he pulled a switch out of his pocket. "What is that switch for?" asked Bryan "It connects to several c4 charges I placed around the compound while disguised as a guard, now you will be free!" said Vito as he readied the switch

"No wait!" said Bryan, but it was too late, Vito pushed the switch and several explosions were heard as the room started to shake "Where did you put that c4 Vito?" asked Bryan, but Vito was silent "VITO ANSWER ME WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN, WHAT DID YOU BLOW UP?" yelled Bryan, but his question was answered as he saw the truth of what was happening. Bryan's cell was conveniently built along the very outer wall, a wall which faced the ocean.

Cracks formed along the walls, ceiling, and floor as the cell broke away from the rest of the prison and sunk into the ocean "Ooops, I forgot rock doesn't float!" said Vito as Bryan barely escaped the sinking room before he drowned "KILL THEM!" yelled a voice from above, Vito and Bryan looked up to see the Warden issuing a command to the guards, that command of course being to murder both of the escapees, will our heroes make it out of this one alive?

Yes, as a matter of fact they will, how exactly they do that is another story, so see you next chapter.


End file.
